Lovers in the night
by potatovodka
Summary: Human emotions bring a loved one back to humanity. It'll be her anchor that keeps her going. Integra x Seras. Rated MA for violence, blood, gore, language and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hellsing in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: taming

...

Seras started to back away from the wall of fallen Hellsing troopers advancing on her. One of them grabbed at her ankle and tripped her. The hand disintegrated from the wrist down from the flesh and bone rotting so quickly due to how he was a ghoul.

As Seras tried to crawl away, Sir Integra raised her pistol to fire at the ghouls but stopped when she saw who they really were. "My men? They're all my men?" She shuddered in disbelief. "Those monsters turned them all into ghouls?"

Integra wanted to fire to help Seras, but couldn't manage to pull the trigger. She couldn't shoot her own men, which made her feel even worse, since Seras was about to be taken. Seras tried to get away from the ghoul troopers, but they all started grabbing at her. They grabbed at her breasts, her behind, her legs and started trying to get under her skirt.

She snapped and her vision went blood red. Pulling strength from an unknown source, she broke free of the ghouls. She went crazy with the uncontrollable rage, ripping off arms, punching or elbowing in the ribcages, punching the faces and in one instance, slamming the head against the wall until the braincase broke open.

Integra could see that Seras was about to go over the edge and lose herself completely. She wasn't anywhere near the skill level or overall strength that Alucard was, and would likely become a demon that not even Alucard could control.

Seeing no other option, she holstered her pistol and ran to Seras. She wrapped her arms around Seras and hugged her tight. The contact had an effect, keeping Seras from attacking anymore. She struggled a little bit against Integra, but that one part in her mind that remembered who Integra was and her relation to herself kept her from being too aggressive.

"Seras, stop this." Integra started, holding back the tears. "Listen to me. You're stronger than this. Follow my voice and come back."

Her words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Integra moved around so she was facing Seras, whose gaze moved to match her own. A stare that would strike fear into the heartiest souls had no effect on Integra, as she had seen true depths that no typical mortal had ever seen.

She decided to try one more thing before losing hope. "Seras, calm down... I..I love you." Integra said, closing her eyes as she pulled Seras in and started kissing her.

As their lips were together and Integra let her tongue slip into Seras' mouth, it's as though all of the inhuman strength Seras had just vanished. She weakened to the point that her knees buckled and she started going to the floor, Integra staying locked to her lips as she followed. When they separated, Seras looked like she had returned to her old self. "Sir Integra?" Seras asked weakly.

"It's just Integra. I'm here."

"You love me?" Seras asked, tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes. I didn't want you going over the edge and being lost forever."

Seras fell into her arms, no strength left after having burned off so much energy. "I'm so sorry... They pulled me down and I didn't see any other way out. I didn't want them to get to you."

"We'll be okay, I hope. Just stay here with me."

Integra put her arms around Seras and held her, hoping that nothing else happened. As she started thinking of the next move, she heard footsteps. To her horror, more of the ghoul troopers were moving on her and Seras. She drew her pistol, thinking that if anyone should bring them down, she should, since they fell in her defense. She raised it and aimed at them, but couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger.

As she was feeling like it was over, something flew down the hallway with inhuman speed and the ghoul troopers fell to the floor, finished off. "My men. Who did this? Walter?"

Walter stepped out of the dark, but on the other side. "No, Sir Integra." He said as he bowed. "I've been handling business elsewhere in the mansion. I was about to bring them down, but these abnormal blades of silver cut them down." He said, holding up blades that only one other person was known to use.

"Anderson?" Integra asked, her eyes wide open.

"Yes, Miss Hellsing." He said in his typical tone. "You poor souls who have served well for mankind and the greater good, I know your sins and God knows your sins. You are released from this mortal coil, may you forever rest in peace. Amen."

"Thank you, Anderson. I couldn't finish them off. Your cleansing did more for them than I could have."

Anderson looked at how they were now holding each other. "And what's this display?"

"I had to say something to bring her back down. Walter, yourself and Alucard are the only ones who could've brought her down if she went over the edge."

"So then it's true? The only thing that could've pulled her back to humanity was a true confession of love." Walter added.

"Yes."

"The Church frowns upon such relationships, you know. If you ever consummate, you'll lose yourselves. Her even more so, since she's already a vampire."

"We'll find a way. Besides, love is more than just sex."

...

After the mansion was cleared of the ghouls and other invaders, Integra helped Seras clean herself before she helped her into her casket. "Sir Hellsing, I want to thank you for keeping me here. When all I could see was darkness ahead of me, your words and then your face broke through the black and anchored me here."

"Seras, you can call me Integra."

"Did you mean it? Do you love me like that?"

"Yes. Just like Walter said, it had to come from the heart or it wouldn't have had any effect."

"So then, the kiss..." Seras trailed off with a smile forming.

"Yes, that was true as well."

"Would you mind another kiss? You know, since I'm in better control of my faculties now." Seras blushed lightly as she looked at Integra.

"I actually wanted to do that myself, too. This way you really know it's true."

Integra leaned down and they both closed their eyes as they began kissing. Seras had a rather long tongue, which slipped into Integras mouth. "You're a spirited one. Now get some rest, we've got business to attend to later."

...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Hellsing series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 2: serenade

...

Names used in this chapter are used in a purely fictitious manner.

...

As the night faded where Seras almost went feral, Integra helped her into her room to clean up so she could go in her casket. Seras was awake enough to guide herself, but was still very weak. Integra ran her a bath, adding rose petals and herbal additives to neutralize the purifying properties of the water so Seras wouldn't get hurt by coming into contact with it. She helped Seras strip, tossing the bloody and torn clothing into the basket by her bathroom door. A few minutes after being set down in the warm water, Seras started to perk back up. She picked up the herbal soaps and started scrubbing. She looked around and was confused, as she didn't remember disrobing to get in the bath. "How did I get naked? I don't remember getting undressed."

"I disrobed you and put you in the bath." Integra answered from outside the bathroom.

Seras could feel herself turning red from the thought that Integra undressed her. "I do appreciate it, but I could've disrobed by myself." She responded, embarrassed. "You didn't need to expose myself to you if you didn't want."

"Not to worry, I've got the same equipment as you. Yours may be bigger, but I've the same that you have."

"Well, thank you. I'll be done here in a moment."

After finishing her bath, Seras dressed for sleep and stepped out to be greeted by Integra. "Get in your casket and get some rest. Don't want you to run yourself ragged. Aside from that, the sun is coming up."

As Seras went to get into her casket for the day, Integra stopped her, hugging her from behind. "Sir?"

"I'm glad you weren't lost. I don't know how we would've gotten along without you. I wouldn't have been able to, anyway."

Seras put one of her hands on Integra's, feeling uplifted by the feeling of love and warmth from another person. "Sir, you're a strong person. I'm sure you could have."

"I wouldn't have wanted to."

Integra held Seras for a moment, then released her to go to sleep. Before Seras could close the casket, Integra leaned in for a kiss. "Now get ready tonight when you wake up. We're going on a date tonight."

Seras laid back and the casket lid shut. After closing her eyes, she snapped to and realized something. "DATE? Oh my, a date? My first date ever and I've nothing decent to wear."

...

As the sun set, Seras woke and opened her casket, finding a rack of assorted clothing that appeared it may fit her. "Miss Victoria, these are courtesy of Sir Hellsing. Please pick out what you'd like to wear for the evening." Walter told her, followed by leaving the room.

She stepped out of the casket and disrobed, pulling different clothing sets to check out in front of her mirror. She eventually settled on a Navy blue sleeveless top with matching skirt and a black leather belt with black sandals. She looked herself up and down, liking what she saw, hoping her date would approve. Gathering her smaller personal effects, Seras took leave of her room. Soon enough, she arrived at Integra's room. She knocked and was invited in. When she stepped in, she found her date with a zip up dress needing attention. It was black with charcoal gray accents, and below she was wearing formal dress shoes. "Could you be a dear and zip this up for me?" She asked Seras.

She stepped up and zipped the dress up while Integra held her hair out of the way. When she turned around, Seras was awestruck at the level of preparation she had gone through. Her hair was relaxed, she wore a light eyeliner and cherry red lipstick. "Don't just stand there, we've a date to be leaving for."

"Y...Yes, ma'am." Seras responded, taking her by the hand.

They left the main part of the building and took their seats in the back of an armored Cadillac limousine that was waiting in the garage. As the limo pulled out of the building, Integra kept hold of Seras' hand. "We're keeping a light itinerary tonight. We'll be passing by the Tower of London and along various shops. There's a special destination we're headed to at the end of the night, with a very special person I'll be introducing you to."

"Who might that be?"

"Can't spoil that part just yet. But I meet with them once a month and I figured having you along would be nice."

...

As was the plan, their first stop was the Tower of London. They were allowed a tour of the building, even though the hours were somewhat unusual. The one exhibit that caught Seras' eye was the gold plated Sterling Mk 4. "I've fired these before, but never one that was gold plated." She said with enthusiasm.

"I doubt the plating would have much of any tactical value. Unless you were going to auction it off as a collector's piece, of which seems to have happened."

Seras looked over and saw a clone of a Browning Hi-Power pistol. "I've read about this. It was custom made as a gift, then it was used in a murder. It was later seized by the police and made its way into the collection."

"I see you know your history." Integra commented, impressed.

"It was a major requirement of the Met."

Seras looked over the case and saw other pieces such as the German Borchardt Model 1893. She kept looking, but didn't see the one firearm she was looking for. "Maybe it's been removed..." She trailed off.

"What's been removed?"

"There was a pistol by Sig Sauer that was supposed to be here. It had blue markings, gold and over 1,500 diamonds."

One of the Tower guards spoke up. "Ma'am, the pistol you seek was indeed removed, but that was years ago. It was bought by the Met, along with others of that color scheme. Some were moved to museums, the rest were destroyed. A shame, really. It was a gorgeous firearm, and as it was made by Sig Sauer, it would've functioned magnificently."

"What's the Met?" Integra asked.

"Metropolitan Police Force of London."

"I really should know these sorts of things offhand."

"You don't need to know everything. You've already got quite a lot to keep track of on a daily and nightly basis."

Along the tour, they saw a variety of handheld weapons that were gold or silver plated. Not all of them were marked as such, which Seras soon discovered. She tried to touch one of them and got a slight burn from contacting the silver. "Ouch. I take it these weapons are silver?" She asked.

A number of the Tower guards looked at her and readied their weapons. "How did a vampire get in here so far?" One of the guards asked.

"She came in with me. I've not turned." Integra responded, picking up the same silver plated weapon that burned Seras. "Is this enough proof? I'm not burning from holding the weapon."

"Lower your weapons, condition four." The head guard spoke up as he stepped up from the rear. "This is Sir Integra Hellsing, an old colleague of mine. So long as the lady vampire is with her, we can be assured nothing bad will happen."

The guards all lowered their rifles, cleared them and visually inspected them to ensure Condition 4. "I see you've found a nice career for yourself." Integra said.

"Yourself as well. Her Majesty is quite impressed with the level of efficiency that your organization has been handling things." He responded, stopping to look at Seras. "And I see this lady is with you?"

"Yes. She's my date tonight."

He bowed as he took Seras' hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I do apologize for the inconvenience a moment ago."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine. And please think nothing of it. I understand there are procedures for handling a feral vampire."

"But you're no feral. Quite tame, actually." Integra told her, bringing out a blush.

...

The selection of shops that were open at night was limited, but the few that were open were still quite nice. For a late night treat, they stopped at a small cafe. Integra placed an order for the two of them, black pudding to start with, served with hot tea and custard cremes for dessert. While Seras still needed to drink blood for vital nutrients, she still ate food to feel full. She enjoyed little things like field rations and food from the mess hall, but she wasn't quite so used to eating snacks like these. They both took bites of the black pudding to start with, both pleased with the flavor, texture and breading. "Heh, blood pudding." Seras chuckled.

"Oh my, I didn't mean anything by that." Integra responded.

"It's no issue, I'm not offended. I just thought it was a little funny. Don't want to go mad from never having a laugh."

"Well, as long as you're okay with it."

They continued eating and got to the custard cremes, which Seras dunked in her tea before taking a bite. Integra copied the move and liked the result. "When mess food and rations start to bore, mixing items can sometimes give you delicious combinations to stretch out their usefulness." Seras chirped.

"I know the rations aren't all that great, I've had my fair share."

"American rations have items that can be traded almost as currency. The jalapeno cheese spread with bread pack or crackers are quite valuable. Another item, which is somewhat rare, but is also highly sought after, is the Ranger Bar." Seras trailed off, sipping her tea.

"I've heard of trading food items like that. I hear the German packs sometimes have a cheese spread with green peppercorn."

...

Integra looked at her watch and took Seras back to the limo. "Driver, to the meeting, please." Integra told him.

The vehicle started moving for its destination, which was still unknown to Seras, who again asked. "Sir, where might we be going?"

"I've a brief meeting to attend with a rather important person. The most important person, in a sense."

"Most important?"

"You'll see soon enough."

After a half hour drive, the limo pulled into Clarence House, which was one of the Houses used by the British Royalty. The limo parked next to an entrance and they disembarked to enter the building. The whole time, they were escorted by the British Royal Guards. "Why are we being followed by the Royal Guard?" Seras inquired.

"As you may know, they are picked from the best of the best from the SAS. Their main purpose is to defend members of the Royal Family." Integra responded.

"Royal... Are we to meet-" Seras began, but Integra interrupted.

"Yes, we're to meet Her Majesty. This won't take long, but do be on good behavior."

As they approached a large, heavy door, Integra produced a small card and pressed it to a reader, a click was heard and the door started opening. Inside the room were a number of armed guards, including both Royal Guards and SIS (Secret Intelligence Service) members, and they were flanking Queen Elizabeth II. Integra and Seras both took a knee and bowed before Her Majesty. "Your Highness, I'm here to report on the attacks at the estate." Integra began.

"Please rise." Her Majesty spoke. "I have seen reports of what happened. You have my condolences."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Integra said as she stood. "I have here a list of those lost in the attack, as well as a copy of the footage from the estate." She continued, handing a dossier to Her Majesty. "The attackers were all dealt with."

"I see. I take it with the size and aggression of this attack, you'll be needing a resupply of ammunition?"

"We have a small stockpile, but whatever assistance you may offer would be greatly appreciated."

Her Majesty signaled one of the SIS operatives over, and he brought her another dossier, which she handed to Integra. "Here are your requisition forms. We also have new, special weaponry we'll be sending. I assume Walter may receive it?"

"Yes, Your Highness. It will be safe with him."

Her Majesty looked over to Seras, who was still standing, but wasn't speaking. "Might I ask who you are?"

Seras was nervous, but managed to answer. "Yes, Your Highness. I am Seras Victoria, formerly of the London Metropolotan Police force."

"Integra, you brought her with you?"

"Yes. We were on a date before coming here."

Her Majesty looked back at Seras. "Date? So you're together, then?"

"Yes." Seras answered. "I knew we were to see someone of importance, but I had no clue I'd have an audience with yourself, Your Highness. It is an honor of the greatest magnitude."

"I see. As long as you are both happy, there is no problem. I wish the two of you the best. For now, you are dismissed. I'll call on you again when I've seen the documents you've provided."

Seras and Integra both bowed to Her Majesty before taking their leave.

...

While they were en route to the Hellsing estate, Integra took Seras by the hand again and kissed her hand. "Wished well by Her Royal Highness." Integra said as she smiled. "I think that's a sign."

"A sign that we're meant to be?" Seras asked.

"Yes. We'll have to make regular appearances together now. No more simply guarding from the shadows for you."

"I'd like that very much. Besides, I'm sure my master will be in the shadows himself, watching over both of us. But sir, if I may..."

"May what?"

Seras took advantage of the moment and kissed Integra on the lips. "I didn't want it to be a total surprise."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Hellsing series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 3: misunderstandings

...

The first part of the reconstruction of Hellsing mansion was Integra's office and the new saferoom, for obvious reasons. Integra worked steaily while the newest band of mercenaries stood watch, in addition to Walter, Alucard and Seras being at the ready. The shipment of weapons from Her Majesty had arrived, and everyone was testing them along with the ammunition types that were delivered. Alucard was meeting with Walter about his recent creation. Walter set a gun case on the table and opened it. "I'd like to present to you the Hellsing Combat Pistol 'Jackal'. I hope it meets your request of a more powerful weapon to deal with Alexander."

Alucard picked up the gun and looked it over thoroughly. He racked the slide and dry-fired it, noting the silk smooth action and trigger pull. "It seems a little unwieldly for a human, I suppose." He said with a smile cracking, knowing no human, other than maybe Walter or Alexander could possibly hold such a heavy weapon.

"Indeed. It fires a special hollow point round forged with blessed Macedonian silver, the tips filled with mercury. These rounds can cause massive damage to any target, be they human, freak or otherwise. Caliber is 13mm, which provides excellent stopping power and traumatic damage, but sadly limits the ammunition capacity to a paltry six rounds."

"No matter. I need only get close enough to fire once. It will still prove useful when combating the unholy creatures that we fight."

Seras was at the outdoor heavy weapons range with the merc troops, testing the special weapons deliveries. The main weapon of their interest was another that no human could wield efficiently, let alone without a bipod or tripod. It was the American built Yellow Jacket Arms 30mm light anti armor rifle. The rounds they were testing with were steel, but were weighted to properly mimic the rounds the rifles were really designed to fire, such as 'splinter rounds', which were a small case that would break open on impact with a wall or other object, a series of 20 needles going through and shredding targets on the other side, thus making cover practically useless. Another was an APDS round, which fired a silver dart with a depleted uranium penetrator tip to ensure the round got through.

The merc troops were firing the rounds off at targets as far as 1km away, hitting close to the targets while attempting to dial them in at the extreme range. Seras noticed that they were loading whole rounds, but when they fired, only a small piece came out and they needed to reload. "Um, I understand this isn't typical hardware, but where are the shell casings going?"

"Combustible casings. They burn off when the round fires, and when the system cycles, only these little primer pads get spat back out." One of the mercs said. "Just like tank gun rounds. It helps reduce clutter and the need to pick up or store those heavy shell casings."

"Like tank gun rounds?" Seras asked, still trying to figure it out.

"Yes. Like the Chally 2, the American Abrams, even Russian tanks use combustible casings. It makes them a little dangerous though, as dropping one may cause the casing and powder charge to ignite. Care to give it a go?"

Seras picked the rifle up off of the ground, holding it as though it were a typical shoulder fired weapon. She opened the breech as she had seen the others do, and the merc handed her a steel round. She loaded it and closed the breech, then shouldered it and looked down the sights. She pulled the trigger and the round flew downrange, hitting the target almost dead center. She opened the breech and he handed her another, and she repeated the shot, similarly hitting almost dead center. "I could get used to this rifle." She said happily.

"Miss, you're the first person I've seen yet to shoulder that thing."

She sat it back down and opened the breech, ensuring the weapon was cleared. "What about that one? The one with the big box that only says 'W54, one round' on it?"

"Let's hope we never have to use that."

"What is it?"

"The American Davy Crockett 'atomic battle group delivery system', which was designed to be used by the Americans against the Soviets if they broke west through the Fulda Gap, or against the North Korean army if they broke south into friendly territory. Fires a single miniature nuclear warhead, these have supposedly tested up to 6 kilotons. Not a single force on the planet, human or not, could survive either the blast or the ensuing radiation."

Seras became nervous at the thought of what could happen if such a terrifying weapon were used. "Yes, let's hope we never need to use it."

...

Seras finished training with the heavy weapons for the day and went to her room to clean up. She bathed in her solution of rose petals and herbal compounds mixed in with the water. After cleaning up and dressing in simple attire of a Navy blue shirt, black slacks and tennis shoes, she went to see Integra. She knocked on the door and was invited in. "Sir, how are you fairing tonight?"

"I've finished my work for now. I don't suppose you'd care for a walk, would you? I could certainly use the fresh air myself." Integra responded, getting up from her desk for a kiss.

"Sir, I'm hardly dressed for it."

"Nonsense. We're just going for a casual stroll, not a date per se. Just make sure you carry this with you." She continued, handing Seras an FN Five-Seven pistol.

Seras tucked it away in her pocket. "And what about yourself?"

Integra showed her the Sig Sauer P226 pistol she always carried. "I'll do fine with this."

...

The merc troops posted people along their expected route, some in plain clothes, others as sharpshooters on top of buildings. They had no plans to stop at any one destination, instead, they just took an easy, open walk around their corner of London. Seras kept cutting her eyes at the disguised troopers, able to spot them without an issue, while any mortal would have trouble determining who was and was not a merc. She still kept a smile about her the whole time. "What's got you so happy? It's not like we're off to see Her Royal Highness again." Integra commented.

"I'm just happy to be out with you, sir. Meeting Her Majesty was an honor like no other, but I'm content with just being here." She replied, taking Integra's hand.

At one point, they both saw a flash of neon green, and it vanished as quickly as it had been spotted. "What the hell was that?" Integra asked.

"Not entirely certain myself. I can kind of smell cologne, but there's something about it that stands out." Seras replied, looking and sniffing the air to try and track it.

"If you weren't a vampire, I'd be surprised about you being able to smell that from so far. Especially that quickly."

Seras scratched her head for a moment. "I suppose Lycans could do the same."

"There aren't very many of them left. I'm quite glad that you aren't one." Integra continued, stopping as she noticed a flyer posted on a board. "Speak of the devil..."

The flyer was a bill of sorts, announcing that a man had come to London with the specific purpose of hunting werewolves (lycans). "Oahu Joe? That name sounds God awful." Seras said. "But at least he seems to only be targeting Lycans."

Out of nowhere, a silver throwing knife cut through the air between them and stuck to the posterboard, going deep. "What might your name be, then?" The unknown person asked.

They turned to see a man dressed in a neon green tracksuit, which was missing the sleeves. He dropped canister grenades which popped open and started releasing a fine mist. "Sir, what is your problem? What if that had hit one of us?" Integra barked at him.

"I don't stab in the back. Hence why I missed."

Seras started sniffing the air, and she noticed that the mist coming from the grenades wasn't poison gas, but was water. It very closely matched the other scent mixed in with his cologne. She started getting weak after smelling the mist. "What's in that? It's just water, but something is off about it." Seras pondered.

"That would be holy water. Blessed by the Pope hisself." He answered, drawing another silver knife. "I reckon you might just be a werewolf. And that just so happens to be what I'm after."

Seras gathered her strength and rushed him, the whole time she could feel her strength fading. She grabbed his arm and it started to burn her. "Ah! What is this?" She snapped as she let him go.

"I told you, holy water."

A shot from a rooftop hit him in the chest and he went down. Seras recovered from the burn and looked at him. She took a step toward him and he pulled a Winchester Model 1887 10 gauge shotgun out, firing it just past her face, hitting the scope of the sharpshooter's rifle without harming the gunner himself. When he stood up, he flip cocked the weapon in a Terminator fashion. "Composite armor plates in my vest. They'll stop just about anything you can throw at me. Let's see how these silver shotgun slugs do you."

He aimed the gun at Seras. "Stop! She's done nothing wrong!" Integra shouted as she ran over to them.

"Being a werewolf is enough for me." He said, aiming the gun at her face as he started pulling the trigger.

"But I'm not... *cough* a Lycan..." Seras said weakly, losing her ability to stand due to the holy water mist, Integra catching her as she went down.

"She's not a Lycan or werewolf, or whatever. She's a vampire."

He took his finger off the trigger and put his gun away. "Only out at night, fangs, red eyes, affected by holy water, but I guess that would be both vampires and werewolves, huh? Well, I only kill werewolves."

The man and Integra helped her get away from the mist. "We haven't had a Lycan problem large enough to warrant foreigners coming to our aid for quite some time." Integra said.

"Well, I do apologize for the mixup. I got wind of a werewolf problem in London, and I decided to come give a hand. Plaid Jeff is gunning down the werewolves in America right now, and I figured on giving a try to these British types, since they seem to be so much stronger."

"Holy water shouldn't have that pronounced an effect on vampires, and might not be so effective against the Lycans here, the few that there are." Integra commented, using a handkerchief to dry some of the Holy water form Seras' face.

"Like I said, the Pope blessed this water. Maybe that's why."

Seras began to recover, noticing the torn threads of his vest and tracksuit. "What is that made of?"

"The suit has silver woven into it. Makes it more expensive, but it also makes it a little better defense against werewolves."

"You say you only kill Lycans?" Seras asked, her strength coming back.

"Of course. Vampires look like they're under control. Plus, there are enough of your troopers and friendly vampires around to take out the hostile ones."

"Well, that's comforting to know. We may need your services in the future." Integra told him, relieved that he stopped before firing on Seras.

"If you'll need my services later on, maybe I can acquire yours now. Where's the nearest pub? I need a drink."

"Two blocks down, take a right. Has the green awnings."

He nodded his head and took off in that direction. After he was a great enough distance away, Seras took off her shirt and wrung it dry, removing most of the rest of the moisture from the Holy water, then put it back on. Integra lit a cigar and started puffing on it. "Sir, why do you smoke those things? They have no health benefit." Seras said.

"They help calm the nerves. I mean, my woman was just about killed by a Lycan hunter. I'm a little shook up right now."

"They won't help you get rid of stress permanently, though. They also shorten your lifespan."

"I know, I know. I've smoked them long enough that it'll be hard to quit."

Seras stepped closer to Integra. "Would you be able to put them down, for me perhaps? I want you to live as long as possible and be healthy."

Integra looked at Seras and back at the cigar. "If it's for you, I suppose I can. This will be my last."

...

After their walk, Integra and Seras returned to Hellsing manor and retired to Integra's office. Integra took her seat at her desk, Seras sitting across from her. "Seras, I've been thinking, and I wanted to ask something of you."

"Anything, sir." Seras responded with a smile.

"You're immortal. You can't die of natural causes, and your physiology as a vampire make you exceptionally resilient against physical damage, unless holy water or silver is involved."

"I suppose I am. But it isn't like it's all great, though. I'll outlive all of my friends and family by centuries if I'm not killed." Seras responded, noticing where Integra may have been going with it. "I'll probably outlive yourself as well, sir. In terms of natural causes, that is."

"Yes, you will. But what I'm asking is if... you would be able... to turn me, when my time comes."

Seras felt her heart skip a beat at the request. "Sir, I don't know if... I mean, I suppose I could. We are both... virgins, so I think it would work."

"Yes, we are. That's my request, that you can turn me."

"It'll mean I won't outlive you. Of course."

"Thank you. I'd like to..." Integra trailed off, noticing Alucard watching from the darker corner of the room. "Would you like to add something, Alucard?"

"I'd like to give my objection for your request. You're my master, not hers. I am her master. If anyone has any right to turn you in such a manner, it should be me."

"But I am your master, so I am her master as well. I'll make that decision."

"I've been your loyal servant for years, and she was only turned fairly recently. It should be me who has that duty." Alucard said with distaste.

"Sir, he is my master, and he has been by your side far longer than I have. I'll do whatever you want, but he should still be considered."

"Only if he can answer this question. Why weren't you there with us when the Lycan hunter appeared?"

Alucard's eyes widened from the question. "Do you have any idea how incredibly dangerous that man is to vampires and lycans both? I couldn't have done a thing against him. Alexander is the only person I know of who would be able to take him on. Since he hunts Lycans, I doubt Alexander would even want to fight him, because they're both purifiers of some sort."

"Fair enough, I suppose. But I'm the one to make the decision as to who turns me."

Alucard left the office and Integra produced a steel knife from her desk. She stood up and walked around the desk, cut her fingertip with the blade and looked at Seras. "Um, sir, what is that for?"

"I want you to drink this. I know it won't turn me, but you'll have at least drank my blood, so we'll be closer."

Seras felt almost drawn to the blood. She got up from her seat and went to her knees in front of Integra. She closed her eyes and started drinking the blood from her fingertip.

...


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Hellsing series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 4: where loyalties may stand

...

After the short meeting in her office, Integra walked Seras back to her room, holding her hand along the way. "Sir, I've got conflicting feelings about all of this. My master has served you far longer than I have. I understand your position, but it does seem to me that he should be thought of as well."

"First, you may call me Integra. No need for the formalities, especially if we're dating. Second, I am your master's master, meaning I am your master as well. It's my person, my body, my choice. If I should need to be turned, I'd rather it be you that has that duty."

"Okay, Integra. If it's your wish, I suppose I'm not in much of a position to dispute anything."

"Now hurry and get rested. Tonight, we've got to prepare for our business trip."

"Where are we going?"

"Brazil. We've got a tip about the financier of this recent attack."

"Who might that be?"

"You'll find out when we get there. We've also got the matter of rebuilding our forces here. I've made a few calls and arranged for an organization to bolster our ranks."

...

When night finally came, Seras rose from her coffin to find the Hellsing Manor buzzing with all sorts of new people. They were mercenaries, brought over from the organization "Wild Geese". They would be absorbed into the Hellsing forces to bring their numbers back up to a more acceptable level. After gretting dressed in her Hellsing uniform, Seras walked around and introduced herself to some of the mercenaries. They were mostly quite friendly, but the Commander of the group, a man named Pip Bernadotte, seemed to have taken a bit more of a liking to her than the others. It started with rather inappropriate staring. "Um, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked.

"I dare say there is. What's a pretty young thing like you doing in a place like this?" He replied, cracking a smile.

Not amused by his response, Seras was considering walking away. "I'm in the employ of Sir Integra Hellsing. What about yourself? I wasn't aware she would hire perverts like you."

"Pervert? What did I do to deserve such an accusation? All I've done is talked to you."

"Then why do I feel like more of a piece of meat than a vampire?"

"Haha, you're no vampire. You appear more to be a little girl in a big girl's outfit. I mean, look at your-"

He began talking, putting his finger out to attempt to poke her right breast. She grabbed him by the hand and started squeezing with unnatural force for someone her size. About the same time, Integra had found them in the middle of their conversation. She pulled her pistol and put it to his head. "Would you mind telling me what you are doing to my lady here?"

"We were merely having a discussion." He replied, trying to keep the pain of Seras crushing his hand hidden.

"Then why might your hand look as though it's trying to touch her chest?"

"All in good fun, Sir Hellsing."

Seras released her grip and he put his hand in his pocket. "I'll be clear about this once and only once. This lady is mine. Do not make anymore advances toward her." Integra told him, followed by clearing her pistol and putting it away.

"And that's an order from Sir Hellsing herself. If you should go against her wishes..." Seras trailed off, running her hand along his neck. "... I may just have to drain you. Then I'll be your master. You might not like that very much, I dare say."

Integra and Seras finished their preparations in the late hours of the night, and their flight was soon to leave. Seras got a kiss from Integra as she got into her coffin and the lid closed behind her. Her own coffin and Alucard's were loaded into the cargo plane used by the Hellsing organization and locked into place. The plane left for Rio de Janeiro–Galeão International Airport.

...

When they landed, it was evening in Rio de Janeiro. That allowed enough time for Seras' coffin to be brought into the hotel, which had thick, velvet curtains to block out as much light as possible. After a shower to clean up for the night, Integra woke Seras from her sleep and asked her to come out of the coffin. She slowly rose up and stretched. "My my, is it nighttime already?" Seras asked as she stepped out of the coffin.

"Almost. With the different time zones, it can be confusing at first." Integra replied, followed by getting a kiss from Seras. "Get ready, we've a party to go to."

"Party?"

"Yes. Rio is famous for celebrations and parties, so I figure it's only right that we attend at least one while we're here."

Seras took a change of clothes and her bathing supplies into the bathroom and cleaned up. She came out dressed in a skirt that went down to her knees, a Navy blue t shirt and dark blue shoes to match. They gathered their things and Integra stopped them before going out. She readied her own pistol and handed Seras the Five-Seven pistol. "What will I need this for?" Seras asked, hiding it.

"It's Rio. You never know when or where you might need it."

They made their way along the streets, which were just coming alive for the night. Along the way, they stopped at a street vendor to get something to eat. Integra asked the vendor where the best party was at. "Go down the block, turn down the alley on the right and you can't miss it. Huge bonfire, loud music."

"What kind of music?" Seras asked.

"There's an American death metal band that got kicked out of a club earlier. Mosh pit got intense, police got called. It was almost a riot. They're playing over there now."

"Sounds like a fun time." Integra said, taking Seras by the hand and walking toward the alley.

They knew they were close, since the music was getting louder. When they went through the alley, they saw the bonfire. It was so large, the heat could be felt from a good distance away. Integra walked them up to the fire, which had people steadily throwing things into it. Things like branches, boards, gasoline and alcohol. Integra produced a small bag and opened it, showing Seras the contents. "These are my last few cigars. I'll not be needing these anymore."

She tossed the bag with the cigars into the fire and they watched as the last of her tobacco burned up. "Integra... That was..." Seras began, but was stopped by Integra putting her right hand on her face.

"It was for both of us." Integra said, looking into her eyes.

At about that time, the band was playing a song and a part of it came up that they could understand. "So bring us laughter, coalesce in haze. Sweet nullifier accentuates. Gather the masses, burn and celebrate, our prayers unholy, the ritual remains."

Integra brought Seras in for a long, loving kiss as the song kept playing to its end. "We lifted spirits converge in flame, great nullifier coloring the greys. Terminal boredom, light and evade. Our prayers are earthen, a ritual escape."

...

The party started winding down shortly before dawn. Integra and Seras went back to the hotel, since they both needed to turn in. When they got to their room, they disarmed and started to change into their night clothes. After changing, they decided they were both well enough awake to watch some television for a little while. The thick curtains kept the sunlight out of the room, so there was only really light from the TV. "Integra, could I trouble you with a neck and back rub?" Seras asked, putting her arm around her.

"I suppose you could."

Integra took off her shirt and laid face down on the bed. Seras mounted her and started rubbing her neck. Knowing she was far stronger than a mortal, she had to be extra gentle to keep from hurting her. She kept rubbing, moving down to her shoulders. Integra purred softly to the feeling of relaxation. "You're quite skilled at this."

"I suppose it's all from learning pressure points for self defense. But I'm glad it can be put to better use."

After a good rub down, Integra appeared to be asleep. Seras walked into the room kitchen to drink an IV bag of blood. In the middle of drinking, Integra came up and started hugging her from behind. She could feel that Integra hadn't put on her shirt. "I think it's amazing that you'll keep your youth forever."

Seras put the bag back into the refrigerator before Integra started kissing her on the back of the neck. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to spend my youth with you."

Integra hugged her tighter. "It certainly is. By the way, would you mind if... Perhaps... I sampled that youth?"

Seras could feel her face burning red. "Umm... I'm still..."

"I know, as am I. I just want to get a closer look at your body."

" I guess a look couldn't hurt."

They walked back over to the bed and Seras took off her shirt. She then laid on the bed, covering her chest. Integra climbed up onto the bed and kissed her. Seras moved her hands and Integra looked at her breasts. "They're perfect. May I?"

Seras nodded a yes. Integra started gently caressing Seras' breasts, lightly pinching her nipples, making her jump slightly. She started kissing her breasts and suckled lightly on each nipple. Seras patted her on the head, getting her to draw back. "Okay, that was amazing. But... Excuse me for a moment."

Seras went into the bathroom and returned after a short while. She got into bed and they covered up. "Was something wrong?" Integra asked.

"I just had...a little wetness, was all. Down there."

"Oh my, you really feel that, don't you?"

Seras hugged her tightly. "Yes. It was rather exciting."

"Perhaps we can do that again sometime."

...

The day passed and night fell again. The streets were cleared and had police barricades blocking them off. What Integra had suspected would happen was indeed happening. One of the officers of Millennium had turned the police on them, offering them immortality if they killed the Hellsing operatives.

The BOPE, the special operations department of the police, were sent in first. They were believed to be adequate for the job of handling Alucard, but would soon find out they had gravely underestimated their target. They breached the room where his coffin was being kept. They got into position and one of them attempted to open it. Out of nowhere, Alucard grabbed the trooper's arm and squeezed it until it snapped off. "You should know better than to disturb a coffin." Alucard growled as he grabbed the trooper by the face and drained him.

The other troopers were horrified and started shooting at Alucard, to no effect. He drew the Jesus Christ gun and fired at them, taking down two. The rest started to fall back, barely making it out of the room. They ran down the hallway, piling into the elevator. Some didn't make it and were gunned down.

What they didn't notice was that Alucard had possessed one of the troopers. After the door closed, they looked to see him pressing the open button, making it open and expose them to Alucard. The others shot him and tossed him outside to be shot by Alucard, while passing the button to close the door. It was almost closed, but Alucard put both of his pistols into the elevator doors and pried them open. When he was inside, the doors started closing and Alucard gunned them all down.

Hearing that things were kicking off, Seras readied her own weapons and got a kiss from Integra before heading out. She got into position, which was the place Alucard had been telling her to go. Alucard had gone into the street to battle with the Millennium officer, a man by the name of Tubalcain Alhambra.

The battle was fast paced, Alucard actually being on the defensive for the most of it. Alhambra used razor sharp cards that he seemed to be able to control telekenetically, making them slide into Alucard, causing bad damage to his body. At one point, Seras came out to fire the 13.7mm rifle at Alhambra. Every one of the shots was deflected by the cards.

Seras then readied the 30mm gun and fired a silver round at him. He used one of the cards to cut it in half, the round halves slamming into the ground behind him, kicking up even more dust and smoke. Alhambra threw more cards at Alucard, who seemed to disappear in the smoke. Alhambra started attacking what he thought was Alucard, but it turned out to be his shadow familiars.

Alhambra tried to escape, but was stopped on the rooftop. He tried again to kill Alucard, but failed. He tried using a card to defend himself, but Alucard destroyed both of their arms, his own growing back afterwards, due to his regeneration ability. He drained Alhambra as a form of interrogation, absorbing his soul and his memories, so as to figure out more about the attack and who arranged it.

...

Seras soon rejoined Integra in their room, Integra having stayed put during the battle. Seras decided to clean up afterwards, since her uniform was damaged. "Do you need a hand cleaning up?" Integra jokingly asked.

"I suppose I could."

Seras held the bathroom door open and allowed Integra inside first.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the Hellsing series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 5: bloodline

...

Some names used in this chapter were used in a purely fictitious manner.

...

With their trip to Rio being considered finished, Integra and Seras were making preparations for going back to England. As they were finishing up, a Hellsing operative knocked at their hotel room door. When Integra opened it, the operative handed her a dossier. She looked inside and found a debrief of sorts, with all kinds of information. One thing in particular stood out. "It seems that the riot which cancelled the performance of that band we heard was a result of Millennium interference. They started everything, the band ended up being blamed for it and being told to leave. Seems like they either saw us coming from England, or they had our number when we landed."

"So they broke up the band's performance to disrupt us being here?" Seras asked, closing her luggage.

"It would appear so. Says here that they wanted to get that started so we would be easier targets, but I can almost assume they didn't anticipate yourself or Alucard being here with me."

"Perhaps. If they had known that much, I dare say they would have had a proper response to two vampires."

"Alucard gathered enough information about them after his 'interrogation' of Alhambra. We have a case against them now, so when we next speak with Her Highness, she may be swayed to give us more in the form of support."

"When are we to speak with Her Highness again?"

"As soon as we land, we're to head straight there."

"I never would've dreamed of meeting Her Highness even once, let alone twice in my lifetime." Seras said with a smile.

"I suppose it comes with the job, but it is still an immense honor."

...

The flight was uneventful, much to the delight of everyone on board. The flight was timed so that it would be on the verge of dusk when they landed, which was appropriate for the meeting time, and was appropriate for Seras, so she could be awake for it. Before heading to see the Queen, they were ferried to Hellsing Manor, which was nearly complete. Integra and Seras both cleaned up, dressed for the occasion and met up before departing. "So, what type of meeting are we going to?" Seras asked.

"I just received the information. It's at Kensington Palace. It appears to be a dinner."

"We'll be dining with Royalty?"

"It would appear so. Let's get a move on."

They were escorted by Hellsing operatives up until they arrived at Kensington Palace, where the Royal guard took over. Just like before, the Royal Guard saw them inside, all the way to the dining area, where Her Highness was already seated. Her Highness stood to greet the couple before asking them to take their seats. "I would like to thank the both of you for appearing tonight. After dinner, there's a matter I need to discuss with you."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Integra said, nodding to her.

Dinner was a fairly normal meal, Lamb served with vegetables and roasted potatoes with Yorkshire pudding. Knowing Seras had special dietary needs, hers was seasoned to be more palatable to a vampire. Integra and Seras were both awestruck at the attention to preparation that was made for the meal, that everything was cooked to perfection, the seasonings were just right and while fully cooked, even the vegetables still had a slight pop to them. "Oh my, this is wonderful." Seras commented in between bites. "I'm not surprised, if it's fit for royalty, it must be the best."

"Our chef was hand picked from one of the finest Parisian culinary schools. He could make a simple slice of bread into a meal both filling and delicious." Her Highness responded. "You really must dine with us when he next serves the pressed duck. It took me by surprise the first time he prepared it for us."

"It sounds wonderful." Integra said.

As everyone was dining, The Queen signaled for the entertainment to begin. It was a simple arrangement of string and brass from the local school. It was a treat for everyone at the dinner, as everyone dining was delighted by the well tuned and well trained players making their music and the class had the opportunity to play for Her Highness and guests.

...

With the dinner wrapping up, Her Highness retreated to her chambers, with Integra and Seras in tow. Everyone took their seats and the SIS agent stepped out of the room, closing the door but standing next to it on the outside. "Here's what I have to discuss with you. I've had extensive research done into the family blood, and it appears that you are relative to myself."

"Beg pardon, Your Majesty, but does that mean I've royal blood?" Integra asked, surprised at The Queen's announcement.

"Yes, it would appear so. I won't live forever, that's a certainty. I've worn the crown over this wonderful country of ours for years, she has served me and I could never hope to repay the country and her citizens for the time I've reigned over them."

"I would say there isn't anything to repay, if you are royalty, you are royalty."

"I know, but I do feel as though the people of the United Kingdom have made my reign enjoyable beyond measure. Anyhow, the matter is this. When I do eventually pass on, there is the matter of the throne. Our discovery places you next in line to the throne through the Bill of rights 1689 and the Act of settlement 1701. So, upon my passing, you shall bear the crown."

Integra was stunned, hearing that she would be the next Queen, due to lineage and law. "I'm to be the Queen?"

"Yes. I will have my advisers meeting with you in time to begin grooming you for the throne. I only ask one thing."

"Anything, Your Majesty."

"When you do take the throne, please keep the interests of the people at heart. They are our people, and we should cherish them, we should protect them, and we should help them whenever they need."

"It will be my honor to keep watch over the people of the United Kingdom."

...

As daylight approached, Integra and Seras were driven back to Hellsing manor to retire for the day. Before going toward her room to get in her coffin, Seras saw Integra to her own room. They shared a brief hug and kiss. "So, I'm dating the heiress to the throne? Not only have I met Her Majesty, I'm also with the lady who will be the next Queen? I would never have imagined I'd be seeing this."

"You understand that you'll be there with me when I do take the throne, correct?"

Seras knelt before Integra and bowed. "I await that day, my lady Sir Hellsing."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Hellsing series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 6: closer

...

Night had again fallen on the Hellsing manor, and work began again as usual. Integra went to her office as usual, with Seras not too far behind. They sat together at her desk, Seras quietly watching her lady work. It was mostly simple and common office work, writing letters, typing emails and filling out requisition forms. Even with how easy it seemed to be, Integra still did everything with a certain elegance and smoothness that just made everything go by so quickly.

Walter came into Integra's office to bring her the day's mail and various dossiers from different agencies to look over. He noticed she hadn't been smoking her cigars as of late. "Sir, I see you've not ordered your cigars lately. Have you changed your brand?"

"No. Rather, I've stopped smoking them altogether." Integra answered with a smile.

"Well, that's an unexpected, certainly welcomed change." He said, sorting through the pile of papers.

"My lady here has convinced me to extend my life by doing so. I'm already feeling better, I can breathe easier, and I can see my life isn't going to be shortened anymore by them." She said, squeezing Seras's hand.

"It's all for the better. Anyway, I have a report from last night. It would appear that the gentleman by the name 'Oahu Joe' has been arrested for fighting at a pub. He was at The Carlsberg, watching the match between West Brom and Leicester city. There were other arrests, as everyone was drunk and fighting. I believe he is a fan of Leicester."

"I suppose he at least has good taste in football." Seras said.

Integra looked at the paper Walter handed her about the incident. "It appears nobody is pressing charges about the fighting, but the establishment is seeking damages for broken glasses, barstools, a window and one of their signs. Perhaps we should pay for that, so as to have one up our sleeve, should we have a more serious problem with the Lycans. I'll fill out the check."

"I'll pass it along to them with your regards."

"I'm still rather shook up about our first encounter. But having him for an ally can be useful."

"Oh, I'm certain of that. I've done research on him, and he is geared specifically to fight Lycans. He's been a part of an aggressive campaign against them in the United States. Do you think we should contract him to send him directly to Millennium? As it stands, he would be perfectly suited to wipe them all out."

"Not a bad idea. At the very least, get him out of lockup."

Walter left the rest of the paperwork on her desk and took his leave with the check. Integra worked quickly enough to get through her papers so she could go about the mansion and inspect the progress of the repairs. When she was finished, she took Seras by the hand and they walked around the mansion. Most of the repairs to the structure were complete, leaving mainly cosmetic repairs such as painting the walls, hanging pictures and laying out the rugs.

Along the way, they noticed some of the new security measures before they were covered up. Ones such as blast doors that would shut in the halls in the event of an attack, isolating areas or sealing them before they could be breached. They were believed to be strong enough for most threats, being made of rolled steel, lead and ceramic. "I pray we never have to face this again." Integra said quietly.

"I know how you feel. I don't want to face enemies or friends like that again. Certainly not here." Seras said.

"As hard as it may be to fathom, everyone who enlists with the Hellsing organization knows full well what dangers they may face. Myself, Walter, the Wild Geese, everyone. Vampires like Alucard and yourself are nigh immortal, so there's less danger to you."

"Fair enough, but one good silver blade or bullet is the end of me."

"I suppose that's true as well. Let's save those thoughts for the proper time."

...

Integra lead the two of them back to her room, where they sat together on the bed. Integra pulled her in and put her arm around her. "You know, I'm really quite content with the way things have turned out. I couldn't want anything more." She said, kissing Seras on the forehead.

"Integra, I feel the same. A year ago, I would never have imagined living like this. Both as a draculina and as a mate to someone such as yourself."

"Would you care... to drink again?"

Seras managed to speak after thinking of the question. "Yes, please."

Seras went to her knees in front of Integra, who produced a small knife from her nightstand and cut her fingertip. She put her finger in Seras's mouth and let her drink. She drank until the bleeding stopped. "My, you took quite a bit, didn't you? No matter." Integra said, wiping her finger off with an antiseptic towelette. "Would you care to spend the day in bed with me?"

Slightly shaking from the blood intake, Seras nodded her head in a yes. She climbed on top of Integra and looked her in the eyes. "Please excuse me, but I have a feeling about you. I may have taken it from your blood."

Integra could see where it was going. "Seras, I would like to... be close with you, but I'm..."

"I know, from your blood."

They both sat up and slowly began to disrobe, keeping their eyes locked on each other. Once ready, Integra laid back again and let Seras get into position. She looked down and saw just how much more well endowed Seras was as she laid down on top of her. "I think... I'm ready." She said, pulling Seras down for a long, loving kiss.

Seras left their kiss and began kissing down Integra's body. She lightly sucked on each nipple, then continued to her navel. She stopped to kiss her before moving down. She gently spread Integra's lips and kissed her before getting to it. Seras began slowly licking her lady spot, her long tongue able to reach everything down below. Integra felt Seras' fangs lightly brush against her, but trusted that she wouldn't use them for their true purpose. Being unfamiliar with anyone touching her down below, Integra needed almost no time at all to be pushed over the top. When she did climax, she put her hand on Seras' head.

After making sure her lady was cleaned down below, Seras came up and laid on top of her for a kiss. "I take it I did my job right?"

Integra kissed her again as she hugged her close. "You better believe you did. I've never felt anything like that before."

Seras covered the two of them up, as it was time for them to sleep. "I'm glad I could bring you such pleasure." Seras said, cuddling up next to her.

"I've an idea. Instead of staying in your coffin, what about staying in here with me?"

"What, as in bring my coffin in here?"

"No, as in you sleep in this bed with me."

Seras liked the idea of sharing a bed with Integra. "You know, it wouldn't be quite so lonely if we slept together."

"That settles it then. We'll move you in here as soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Hellsing series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 7: besieged

...

A special character from another writer is used in this chapter with permission.

...

Nightfall came and Integra was the first of the ladies to awaken. She dressed for the night and sat on the edge of the bed beside Seras. She put her hand on Seras' shoulder, making her mumble, partially asleep still. "Mmmh, five more minutes..."

"You showed me the stars last night and you say that you are the one who needs sleep?" Integra asked jokingly.

Seras snapped to and woke up, sitting up to get a kiss. "My apologies. I did sleep quite well."

"It's no trouble. Hurry up and get dressed. It's time to work."

Seras followed suit and dressed for the night. She dressed in her Hellsing uniform and walked with Integra back to her office. Integra looked over her papers, analyzing reports, filling out checks for things such as operating expenses, including maintenance and fuel. Among the papers Integra was looking over was a notice to be present at a conference of the round table. "Will you be needing an escort?" Seras asked, concerned for her safety.

"I'll let the SAS and Wild Geese do that. We ARE paying the Wild Geese well enough that they should not mind escorting me. Besides, I have something else I'd like to take care of involving you and the Hellsing organisation."

"What might that be?"

Integra stopped to take a sip of her tea. "Right now, I'm not immortal like yourself. You can potentially be killed yes, but agewise, you'll never die. My body isn't as... durable as yours, for lack of better term. It would be far easier to mortally wound me than it would be for yourself."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Seras said, a look of concern about her.

"What I'm getting at is that maybe I should have my thoughts with a successor. Should I be gravely wounded and I'm too far gone to be turned by you, I'd like for you to take my place at the head of the Hellsing organisation."

Seras was stunned at Integra's request. "Sir, I'm ill prepared for heading an organisation such as this."

"I'll be teaching you what you need to know. Really, a significant portion of things are automatic or need no supervision."

Integra looked stunned at one document that was on her desk. "Integra, what seems to be the trouble?"

"It would appear that we've a serious problem. Millennium has taken the HMS Eagle. They've already given her their colors." Integra answered, showing a satellite picture of the Eagle with a large swastika painted on the deck. "They've got advanced radar and other detection systems on board, so we can't send a typical aircraft. The American government has already pledged their support. The only craft that could get close enough is an old one that's long since been retired, but they have one in working condition."

Once again, Alucard started feeling left out of the equation and stepped out of the shadows to voice his concerns. "What of my service? Does that mean nothing to you?"

"Your service is duly noted. However, Miss Victoria here is still much closer to her human side."

Alucard took a step toward Seras. "She even says so herself that she's not well enough prepared for this."

Seras looked back and forth between the two. "Umm, I don't even know what to do in this situation."

"I assure you, you'll be prepared before that day." Integra told her, returning to her paperwork. "Is there anything else, Alucard?"

Alucard remained still in place, silently enraged that a person he turned was being given potential command of the organisation he had served for so long. He lunged at Seras, who had almost no time to react. He started drawing the Jackal, but Integra was fast enough to stop him. She put a Smith & Wesson model 10 HB to his temple. "That's enough. I understand your concerns, but your behavior is unacceptable."

"I am HER master. I order her." Alucard said through gritted teeth.

"Correct, and I am YOUR master. I order you. Now, I believe you are aware of what silver does to vampires. Either you leave her be, or you may be finding out through hands on experience what these .38 sized chunks of silver will do at this range. If you'd like for this little incident to be excused, you are to leave at once for RAF Lakenheath where you can board the plane to get you to the Eagle. You will then retake or destroy the vessel. That's an order from Her Royal Highness herself."

Knowing he was outmatched and sworn to follow her orders, Alucard backed down and holstered his pistol. He then crept back into the shadows as quickly as he had appeared. "Umm, Sir? I'm not sure if I can handle anything like that again." Seras said with a tremble in her voice.

Integra stood up while holstering her pistol. She hugged Seras and gave her a kiss. "Understandable. Just remember, as long as I am here, he won't do anything outrageous."

"I suppose that does give me some semblance of peace. Are you off for your meeting, then?"

"Yes. I'll return and perhaps we can go out for dinner. Or breakfast, whichever the time is closer for."

After another kiss, Integra took her leave, Hellsing and Wild Geese troopers at her sides.

...

The American and British forces stationed at RAF Lakenheath had just finished fueling the only plane that could reach the Eagle. It was a plane that was originally designed as a bomber, but was used for reconnaissance, due to its abnormal speed. The plane was one of the remaining SR-71 Blackbird stealth planes. Alucard appeared out of the shadows and approached the craft. "I take it that this is my ride?" He asked one of the airmen.

"Yes. We've sent a number of helicopters to try and retake the Eagle, but they get shot down when they were approaching. There were no SAM launches detected."

"It needs to be fast." Alucard said, looking the craft over.

"This aircraft was so fast, by the time it appeared on Soviet radar screens, it was already out of range. Their practice in the event of a SAM launch was to simply accelerate and outrun the missile."

Alucard stepped over to the ladder so he could board the craft and was stopped by another airman. "Beg pardon, but you'll be needing a suit."

"Perhaps you don't know me. I will not need any such devices or suits."

After the final checks had been cleared, Alucard began the startup procedure. Once both engines had been fired, he started to taxi to the runway. Once cleared by the tower, he started accelerating and took off.

...

While Seras was waiting Integra's return, she sat in her office and started reading some of the books that were marked for her. She started getting a strange feeling, but passed it off as normal for being a vampire, always sensing things. What she didn't know was that Millennium had dispatched a small force to attack the Hellsing mansion, and the attack was not far from commencing. Meanwhile, Integra arrived at the designated meeting place and was escorted in to be seated with the other people of major importance to the UK.

Integra delivered a report to the others about readiness of her own forces, as well as perceived readiness of Millennium forces. The report was alarming to the others, but some details were left out just in case there was a spy listening in. Before too long, her fears were realized when the large teleconference screen came to life with the image of a teenage boy who had cat-like ears. "Hello, my friends! I have someone here who would like to have a word with you." He chirped, then vanished.

The man who was seen next was Major Montana Max of the Millennium organization. "Ah, it's so nice to see you, meine freunde. Perhaps you all will be willing to listen to reason?"

Everyone looked at Integra. "Would you be willing to practice what you preach? We don't deal kindly with Nazis."

"Such a nasty word, Nazis. Anywho, I will give you two options. Either you can surrender London to us, or you can burn when my SS troopers flood the streets."

"Hardly a deal for either of us. London will not fall, and I guarantee you will never take it."

"Such a shame. I would like to commend you for your bravery. Consider it a token of my respect before your passing."

Everyone again looked at Integra. "I sure hope you all don't think I was going to suggest we surrender. I would rather die a hundred times than let London fall to those foul creatures."

The cat-eared boy appeared in the meeting room, out of thin air. "Careful what you wish for."

"And you are?"

"Schrodinger, in personal service to The Major."

"So, you're working with Millennium?"

"Ja, fraulein."

Integra drew her S&W pistol and fired a silver bullet into his head at point blank range. "Not anymore."

Everyone in the meeting room was escorted to a bunker for protection. Integra stayed behind, as she believed she needed to be present for things at the mansion.

...

Seras kept getting the feeling that something was wrong, and images of Integra being attacked kept popping into her head. She picked up the phone and called Integra's satellite phone. "Yes, Seras?"

"Sir, I'm quite concerned about you. I keep seeing you being attacked in my mind. I'd like to come and help you make it out."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm surrounded by SAS Royal guards, Hellsing and Wild Geese. And while they may not think I can see them, I'm also being watched by people who appear to be US Navy SEALS. A mosquito can't get close to me right now."

Seras felt a small relief knowing Integra was surrounded by such strong security. "Okay then, please make it back."

"I plan to. By the way, there has been a spotting of a Millennium attack headed for the mansion. Be ready for them, they seem to be following a rather powerful person."

The two said their goodbyes and went about their business. Seras ran to find Pip to inform him of the imminent attack. She ran in the armory and found him and his troops getting ready. "I take it you know what's about to happen?" She asked, relieved that they were preparing.

"Of course, darling. We're professionals. I dare those Nazi sons of bitches to try and take the place with the lot of us holding the line."

When everyone was ready, they took up positions in the mansion to wait for the attack. Pip looked at the anti aircraft radar and saw a Zeppelin coming in. "They can't seriously be trying to invade with something like that." He scoffed.

"That does seem rather foolish, unless it's a diversion." Seras pondered.

"Tell you what. If youy would, please head to the roof. We've got some old Soviet surplus triple-A up there with a mix of frangible and incendiary rounds."

"Don't those things require a crew of six?"

"I think you'll be fine."

"What about potential invasion by land?"

"I can only hope they'll blindly run in without a minesweeper."

Seras was pleasantly surprised with their forethought. "I'm assuming there's something to keep them from regenerating."

"Of course. The bouncing Betties have a coating of silver on the ball bearings, the claymores have blessed copper coating on their shot and the pieplate mines have water pouches in them which are filled with holy water. If it doesn't kill them, it will certainly slow them down."

Sated with the preparation, Seras went to the roof to use the anti aircraft gun. The target was still about 2km away, but she had no trouble seeing it. She aimed up and started to open fire on the zeppelin. The rounds that struck did incredible damage. The frangible rounds tore open large holes where the incendiary rounds began to ignite the gas and the rest of the zeppelin. Not long after the airship crashed, unmarked buses and trucks started appearing. Seras started to aim down at them, but they started hitting the mines before she could fire. She stepped out of the emplacement and she could hear something launching in the distance. After a few seconds, missiles appeared in the sky, headed for the mansion. "Nice shooting." Pip said calmly.

"What about those missiles? They're headed this way!" Seras said, worried.

"Not a problem. Just wait."

An alarm started sounding and Iron Dome anti missile batteries started aiming up, then firing at the missiles. The Iron Dome missiles collided with the incoming missiles and detonated, destroying the incoming shots before they could even get close. "Oh, okay. That's a relief." Seras sighed, looking closer at the batteries, seeing the Israeli flag stamped on them. "These are from Israel?"

"Yes. We got these for free. All we had to do was tell them that if we fall, they're next."

A large explosion rocked the side of the mansion, prompting them to run inside before the shutters closed. Seras moved along with Pip and a handful of Wild Geese to confront the attackers. The abnormally heavy shutters started closing, but the ones in the area of the breach were jammed from the explosion. The fire sprinklers were damaged and couldn't put out the flames, but the fire started dying rather fast. The smoke cleared and before Seras and Pip appeared Zorin Blitz, along with a company sized force of Millennium SS troopers. "I believe you are responsible for bringing down my airship. I'll paint this mansion with your blood."

One of the Wild Geese ran up to Seras and handed her the 30mm rifle and a bandoleer with a mix of rounds in it. Seras loaded one of the splinter rounds and aimed at Zorin. Just before she fired, her vision started to blur for a split second. The gun fired and just barely nicked Zorin on her face, which was still enough for the round to break open and hit several of the SS troopers behind her. "What? I had you." Seras grumbled, loading a depleted uranium round.

"My my, that was hopeless. What do you think you'll accomplish by using such an unwieldly weapon indoors?" Zorin chuckled as the tattoos on her face and arm changed while sliding off her body.

Seras fired, the round again missing Zorin. It went past her and still cut through some of the SS troopers. Pip raised his rifle and fired, several of the rounds hitting Zorin in the chest with little effect aside from lightly staggering her. "That tickled! Do it again! Or maybe..." Zorin trailed off before vanishing.

When she reappeared, she was moving fast enough that even Seras could barely register her movements. Zorin sliced at her and cut the rifle as well as her left arm at the shoulder with her scythe. Seras fell down, bleeding profusely at the shoulder. Pip opened fire again, with little effect. Zorin slashed at him, cutting his rifle as well as cutting open his right side, mortally wounding him. "I can't say you haven't earned your pay, mercenary. Too bad you can't take it with you."

Seras kept trying to get up, but she couldn't find the strength. "You pathetic witch. You're trying to move, aren't you?" Zorin smiled as she put her boot on Seras' face and started applying pressure. "My illusions are powerful enough that they can manifest physically. If I were against Alucard, I may worry. But not you."

Pip drew an M1911 pistol and emptied the magazine into Zorin's side and neck, which only knocked her back for a moment. Pip dragged himself over to Seras while Zorin was busy digging the bullets out of herself. "Hey, darling. Seems like I won't survive. Perhaps I can have a final kiss?"

Seras was weak but managed to pull herself over to Pip. "I... I'm with..." She said weakly, before being interrupted by Pip kissing her anyway.

Seras could taste the blood in his mouth and started drinking. Pip slowly faded from consciousness while Seras continued drinking. Zorin had just finished digging the last bullet from herself, the wounds healing fast. "A touching final moment. I hope you're ready for what comes next."

Zorin ordered the troopers to move forward, but they stopped shortly before they reached everyone else. "What the hell is your problem? Kill her!"

The SS troopers started looking worried, which was uncharacteristic of them. Seras slowly began to stand up. The bleeding had stopped and only a gnarly, shadowy substance was coming from her arm now. Seras stared blankly at Zorin, who looked back at the troopers, who looked to almost be paralyzed with fear. A few of them started to retreat. "What is wrong with you? You're the famed SS soldiers who darted through minefields and machine gun fire without breaking a sweat! CHARGE! Kill her NOW!"

"You... You would come into my home... and you're surprised how I fight back?" Seras spat out with a slight rasp in her voice.

Zorin looked at her then at the troopers, who were backing up. "What are you doing? These men are not yours to command!"

"Perhaps they fear the sword at their throats more than the whip at their backs."

The illusions Zorin had been casting started to break down and her control was weakening. Seras, having drank fresh blood and started to awaken her true vampiric power, was able to counter the illusions and release an illusion of her own that was so inhuman, not even the most daring of Zorin's SS soldiers would stay. Zorin swung to punch Seras, but her writhing mass of a left arm caught her and started breaking her arm. Zorin shouted in pain, unable to free herself from Seras' grasp. Seras grabbed her by the head and slammed her head into the wall, breaking bone upon impact. In a fit of sheer rage, she pressed Zorin's head into the wall as she started running down the hall. After running for awhile, Seras dropped Zorin's twitching remains to the floor. Shortly after, her body was engulfed in a blue flame as she started to dissolve.

Seras walked back to Pip's now lifeless body. She crouched next to him and took his hand. "I suppose I should thank you. Without your sacrifice, I probably would have lost that fight."

Pip appeared in her mind. "The enemy was defeated and you're alive still. That's a victory."

"How are you talking right now?"

"My blood. You've absorbed my spirit. You know everything I did, and I guess you'll be carrying on my fighting spirit."

Seras shed a tear as he slowly vanished into the cloud. "Right. There's still a mission. I should be getting ready."

...

Aboard the captured HMS Eagle, Millennium First Lieutenant Rip Van Winkle perked up, looking to the sky. "What craft is that? No normal plane could be that fast." She said, sensing Alucard's approach.

Alucard sat silently in the cockpit of the Blackbird, steadily moving along at Mach 3. He began his final approach, which involved him diving straight down to the deck of the Eagle. He felt confident in himself, knowing the outcome before even arriving. The anti aircraft guns aimed up to where Alucard would begin descending. When Alucard started diving, the guns opened fire, taking small pieces of the plane off. Unbeknownst to Winkle, Alucard had released his Control Art Restriction to level one, keeping the plane intact enough to continue on its crash course. Fearing for her life, Winkle aimed her musket up at the rapidly dropping craft. "Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullet punishes all without distinction!" She said as she fired one of her magical bullets.

Even as the magical bullet perforated the Blackbird, Alucard remained in control and slammed the plane into the deck at full throttle, ripping a gigantic hole in the deck as it hit. Many of the remaining crew that was under Winkle's control perished from the incredible force of the impact. As the burning jet fuel spread around the deck, Winkle noticed that her retreat was cut off. She worriedly started looking around for Alucard, feeling him nearby but not seeing him. She looked forward, seeing what she thought was his silhouette in the flames. Right after that, gunfire was heard and the rest of the crew started dropping dead. Finally, Alucard stepped out of the fire towards her. "No, you can't be here!" She said, panicking at the mere sight of him.

"I am here and I am not. Both of those possibilities should be equally terrifying." Alucard said with a slight grin.

Winkle thought back to The Major asking her what she would really do when confronted with the possibility of dying. Gathering the courage, she aimed her musket at Alucard and fired. The bullet ripped through his body effortlessly, until he caught it in his teeth, shattering it. "Th... That's not possible. That bullet was silver!"

Winkle again froze with fear, unable to move after seeing Alucard surviving what would have killed another vampire. "Too bad for you, I suppose. It doesn't seem to have worked."

Alucard took the musket from her hands, turned it around and stabbed through her body, just to the left of her heart, pinning her to the deck. "What kind of monster are you? Just kill me already!"

Alucard looked up and saw a helicopter approaching. Much to the relief of those on board, the impact of the Blackbird disabled the anti aircraft guns. "I'll leave you here to your fate. However, I may need you later."

He pulled her body up and bit her neck, only drinking a small amount of her blood, not near enough to kill her. The helicopter hovered over Alucard's position and dropped a ladder for him to board with. Once he was in, the helicopter started to fly away. He saw Seras on board, with the Davey Crockett. "Once we're at a safe distance, finish them off."

Following the orders of her master, Seras loaded one of the 6kt warheads onto the launcher and stood in position, ready to fire. She was able to control the mass coming from her shoulder well enough to make it take the shape of her arm, with enough physical power to match her other arm. Using both, she aimed at the Eagle and waited for Alucard's signal. When he pointed, she put her thumb on the launch button. "Remember the Alamo."

She pressed the button and the warhead shot off, heading right for the Eagle. With the last of her consciousness starting to fade, Winkle looked at the streamer going across the sky, headed for her. "Maybe this... is what I deserve." She whispered, seeing the warhead, almost in slow motion, just before it detonated.

A light brighter than the sun lit off from the Eagle. Even with the distance they were at, they could all feel the thermal pulse from the blast. A deafening report came from the ship as the warhead also detonated the magazine, the Davey Crockett warhead having enough force to break the hull in two. Seras put the launcher back in its case and took a seat. "I'm assuming you know what's happening in London right now." Seras said to Alucard.

"Millennium forces are attacking, Iscariot is trying to hold the line, that drunken American Lycan hunter is in the mix as well as some guy people are describing as a raccoon with a submachine gun is helping to hold them back. Sound about right?"

Not surprised that Alucard could read her thoughts, she nodded a yes. "I believe they're calling him blade."

"It would appear that Walter has been captured as well. I think we should render assistance."

"Of course. What should I do with the other warheads?" Seras inquired, pointing to the cases.

"You'll know when to use them. Pilot, take us to London. We have a war to win."

"God save the Queen."Seras whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Hellsing series in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Special appearance is made at the request of a fan/fellow author.

...

Some names were used in a purely fictitious manner.

...

Chapter 8: boiling over

...

The streets of London were bathed in blood and chaos. Citizens who had not evacuated were being killed or worse. Iscariot was holding the line, but would not be able to hold it for long.

Oahu Joe had taken position on top of a hospital. He had been dropped off by helicopter by the SAS along with a radio, L110A2 (M249) machine gun, M30 106.7mm mortar with HE M329A1 shells, first aid pack and water. General Sir Nickolas Carter spoke to Joe before they departed. "You have permission by order of Her Royal Highness to do anything you need to halt them, divert them, slow them down or in general, harass them. If you must fell buildings, if you must destroy bridges or streets, do it."

"I'm honestly more used to fighting werewolves, but these creatures are Nazis. I have no sympathy for them." Joe said with vigor.

"You'll find some lycans among them. We thank you for your support, and good luck." General Carter said as he shook Joe's hand.

"Good luck, and God save the Queen." Joe said.

Joe looked through his rangefinder down into the streets and started writing down landmarks and distances. He spotted a number of mounted Millennium troopers charging his direction from a good distance. He aimed the mortar, pulled the arming wire and dropped the shell in the tube. It fired and came down right in front of the troopers, killing most of them. Looking at a map of the city, he saw chokepoints he could create that would almost certainly funnel them in his direction. Hearing gunfire down in the street, he saw what appeared to be another person fighting the SS troopers. The other person was making headway, holding them back at a reasonable distance, even pushing some back. His radio came to life during a lull. "Whoever's on top of this hospital, see if you can divert them this way."

"Sure thing, pal."

Joe started aiming the mortar to hit buildings near the bottom, destabilizing them so they would fall and block streets. Two bridges were also dropped to funnel them his way. When a large force of them started charging down the street to his position, he dropped one shell at the rear of their formation to make them think they were being hit from behind. The radio came to life and said something about an airship approaching the city. Joe considered firing on it, but it was out of range. "I guess they know where I'm at and don't wanna get close enough." He said to himself before continuing the shelling.

Joe dropped one more building, using the last of the mortar shells. To ensure the mortar wasn't used against him, he dropped a grenade in the tube before running to the stairs to head to the street. The radio again came to life. "This is Integra Hellsing, en route to intercept the airship. Unkown person, please identify."

"You sound familiar. I should too."

"No time for games, who are you?"

"Oahu Joe. Moving from position at grid 30UYC0408811533. Going down to street level."

It took a moment for Integra to decipher the coordinates. "Royal London Hospital? Head southwest to the River Thames to rendezvous if possible."

"Copy that. We have another friendly inbound, and I'm about to link up with another here in the street."

Joe kicked open the door when he reached the lobby. He saw SS troopers headed his way, but heard rapid bursts of gunfire around the corner. He shouldered his machine gun and started to open fire on the advancing troopers. When he made his way around to the other side by the intersection of Turner street and Stepney way, he saw a strange figure firing from twin MAC-11 submachineguns. The figure could only really be described as a humanoid raccoon of sorts, wearing a trench coat. He needed to reload, but he never seemed to run out of loaded mags. The figure stopped to let his guns cool for a moment. When he did, one of the troopers took a shot and hit the SMG in his right hand and destroyed the gun. The trooper laughed and charged, but was stopped when he pulled another SMG out of his trench coat. He pressed the gun to his head and shot one time, ending with the trooper dropping in the street. "You look a bit surprised."

"I think anyone in my situation would. At least you look like you're on my side. I'm Joe, by the way." Joe responded, stepping closer.

"They call me Blade."

Joe and Blade stood back to back and waited. They both opened fire when they saw a trooper flinch.

...

Seras was providing cover fire to help Integra move up to the rendezvous. The sounds of repeated, high volume gunfire coming from the northeast of their position told them that Joe was coming, but was in heavy contact. Seras had the Davy Crockett launcher strapped to her back, to be used as a last resort if possible. After firing several shots from the Harkonen cannon, she backed up but bumped into Integra, who was stopped. She turned and saw Father Anderson blocking their path. Seras went to fire a depleted Uranium round at him, which he was able to slice in half, making the shot miss. "My child, you'll find that I am no mere man. I serve the will of God. With his divine protection, simple weapons will have no effect."

"Sir, what should we do?"

"I've told you, call me Integra. I wouldn't worry too much." She replied with a confident smile.

"We appear to be at odds, even though we are fighting a common enemy." Anderson said, producing his other large bayonet. "But I have good news. You may repent and God may yet have mercy on your souls. Even you, lass, as a vampire. You serve the greater good and humankind." He continued, but looked behind them to find Alucard having appeared.

"I should tell you that prayers are useless without working for it. Otherwise, you are merely begging." Alucard responded to Anderson.

"The tame monster of Hellsing. I would offer you salvation as well, but I know nothing of your positive deeds."

"Umm... Integra?" Seras said meekly. "I don't think we should stand between them. I'm not powerful enough to fight Father Anderson, and I can't go against my master. Nor would I be strong enough to fight him."

"Father Anderson, I offer you a battle in exchange for letting us past."

"Battle? I'm assuming that you intend for the beast behind you to be my opponent."

"Of course. Alucard..." Integra started, waiting for his response.

"Yes, master."

"Control Art Restriction Level Zero. Released."

Upon hearing this, Alucard let out a single breath. His casket cracked open and an inscription started glowing on it. "The Bird of Hermes is my name..." He began, feeling the power upon him. "Eating my wings... to make me... tame."

...

Millennium and Iscariot forces were fighting one another in the streets, with reinforcements showing up for both sides. The fighting soon stopped when an enormous mass of blood and souls started flooding the streets. Cards with razor edges flew from it and sliced through Millennium troopers, followed by a silver bullet flying out and whipping around in an unnatural fashion, taking off the head of an Iscariot soldier. An enchanted musket appeared through the mass, along with a hand holding playing cards. Anderson looked around and saw the troops on both sides getting overwhelmed easily by the millions of souls released. He saw old armies, citizens, even cavalry units. "The Kazans! The Janissary armies! No wonder you won't die!" He shouted in horror as the horrendous mass started to form into humanoid shapes.

Alucard's appearance started reforming. Everyone except for Integra was shocked by the inhuman display behind him. "You're a monster! Devil! DRACULA!" Anderson shouted, seeing Alucard forming into Vlad the Impaler of old.

He was now clad in steel armor with a greatsword on his hip. The forces behind him finally took a twisted semblance of their original form. The cavalry forces charged into the lscariot lines, smashing them with little effort. Iscariot and Millennium both started to open fire on the mass and souls, to no avail. Iscariot helicopters were flying over the mass and the door gunners opened up with the miniguns, which similarly had no effect. One of the choppers was cut apart by the razor edged cards, the other two were blown apart by a magic bullet. Tubalcain Alhambra and Rip Van Winkle appeared in the mass as familiars.

Integra and Seras used the momentary confusion to slip away from Anderson, who was preparing himself for contact with Alucard in his new form. Joe and Blade appeared at the intersection and joined up with them. "I see no other option to reach the Zeppelin. Seras, darling, fire the mortar to airburst at two miles." Integra told her.

"I only have one question." Seras said as she readied the weapon. "What will this do?"

"Simple. The Zeppelin is flown electronically. That warhead detonates at altitude, it will set off an EMP, which will knock out communications and electronics. The heat and pressure put off by the blast will disorient them as well. With no means to control flight or altitude, the airship will crash, or at least be forced to make an emergency landing."

Seras set the warhead for the required distance, aimed straight up and fired. Everyone took cover from the blast. When it went off, the immense heat and brightness confused Alucard's millions of familiars as it was brighter than the sun for a moment. It also had the desired effect of interfering with electronics, soon making the airship land. Joe looked at the old hand cranked pocket watch he had, noticing that it hadn't frozen from the blast. The group started making their way to the downed airship.

...

With the chaos all around them, Anderson and Alucard stood across from each other. Anderson held his bayonets in a way as to make them form a crucifix, Alucard drawing his sword as well. "I see it is my duty to kill you, or at least perish in the attempt. Such is the will of the Almighty."

Alucard and Anderson charged one another, making contact with their blades. With God's divine blessing, Anderson was able to hold the force of Alucard's sword without getting cut. They exchanged a whirlwind of thrusts, slashes and parries, always getting close and occasionally clipping each other. One particularly strong blow broke Alucard's sword, forcing him to draw his pistols again. He fired several shots, all of which at least grazed Anderson. One of them tore a chunk from his arm, disabling it. He picked it up and continued charging, even as it looked like the familiars would slam into him at any moment.

Out of nowhere, several shots rang out, thinning the herd of Alucard's familiars. Yumiko Takagi and Heinkel Wolfe charged through the familiars, along with a company sized force of Iscariot troopers. Anderson finally reached Alucard, stopping before attempting another strike. He produced a container with inscriptions on it. he broke it open and revealed Helena's nail. It was a holy artifact, one of the nails used to crucify Christ. He stabbed himself in the heart with it, making himself bleed, but the bleeding stopped shortly after. A mass of veins and muscle came out of the wound, which would have been a mortal blow, but it healed itself. Yumiko and Heinkel looked on in shock. "What in God's name have you done to yourself?" Heinkel asked in horror at the inhuman sight before them.

Alucard stepped closer and put the Casull gun to Anderson's head, but had his arm and head sliced off by the lightning fast speed and unnatural sharpness of his bayonets. As he fell back, Alucard fired the Jackal, hitting Anderson. The force of the round blew off a large portion of his head, similarly making him fall back. The power of Helena's nail kept him alive and even able to regenerate from the fatal wound. Alucard's own head would soon regenerate as well, starting off as a writhing mass, not unlike Seras' arm. The two would return to themselves, but wasted no time. they continued to exchange cuts and shots at abnormal speeds.

Finally, Alucard managed to blow open a hole in Anderson's chest, exposing his heart. Seizing the opportunity, Alucard grabbed his heart and ripped it from his body, still beating, still with Helena's nail through it. He crushed the heart, Anderson falling to the street, now unable to regenerate. Looking upon his body, Alucard stopped and had a moment of clarity. "I am you." He whispered. "I am you. I am the same damn thing." He said louder, tears of blood coming down his face as he witnessed the only person who could rival him, now in defeat.

"Do... do not cry, devil." Anderson managed to say with the last of his strength. "Children cry... until they become men, where their tears dry and they become devils. I do not harbor any ill feelings. You were left no choice."

Everyone stood by and watched as his remains continued to speak to the unearthly power before him. "I suppose that I will not see you past this. Working as an agent of God, you will go to a different place from me." Alucard replied.

"Children... do not forget to say your prayers at night. We shall serve God in his unwavering strength, infinite knowledge and unparalleled love for all. Amen." Anderson let out, before his consciousness faded.

"Amen." Alucard also said, in respect for the fallen opponent.

He picked up one of the blessed bayonets, the silver and blessing upon them causing them to burn Alucard. He stabbed the blade into the street before Anderson's body, as it lost color and began to turn into dust. The familiars stopped moving in accordance with Alucard's will, while Yumiko, Heinkel and the Iscariot troops stood and bowed their heads. Even though Alucard was a wretched and unholy beast that directly opposed them, the others could see the level of honor and respect he had for Anderson.

...

Integra, Seras, Joe and Blade reached the airship, which had landed in the streets. The boarding ramp had lowered, allowing them to go inside. The airship was mostly deserted, having sent out its cargo of Millennium troopers. The emergency lights were on, which gave the interior a creepy, deep red glow. Seras sensed a strong presence ahead of them, before the others could even see it. Finally reaching the hallway intersection, they found a tall man in a trench coat and Totenkopf cap. Seras felt uneasy looking at him, feeling that he was no ordinary person. "Integra, I don't think this man is a vampire. He may be a lycan."

"Mister Joe, would you be able to handle him? He appears to be a werewolf." Integra asked.

Joe laughed and shouldered his machine gun. "Boy, did things not turn out right for you."

He stepped ahead of the others and began to 'spray and pray' by sweeping while shooting. The tactic was at least somewhat effective, making the Captain having to randomize his evasions, which was only so effective itself. He was still hit by many of the bullets Joe fired. Being a professional werewolf Hunter, he was well prepared to handle the Captain.

When his ammunition ran out, Joe dropped the machine gun and drew a pistol and silver combat knife, but he kept his smile. Seras put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll handle him. I doubt you'd be able to take him at his strongest. You should go along with Integra and blade."

"Believe it or not, I've handled worse than him in the states."

"That may be true, but Seras is a vampire. She's far more resilient than yourself. I'll take you as security." Integra added.

Joe holstered his pistol and knife, then checked his still functioning watch. "It won't be much longer." Joe said, turning to look at the captain. "You best believe that if she can't handle you, one of us will."

The Captain pointed to show the way to the control center. Integra, Joe and Blade started making their way to the bridge.

...

As it appeared the sun would rise soon, Alucard looked over to the Iscariot troops. "You shouldn't feel bad. He fought with honor. I'm sure your God has a place for him."

Out of the blue, Walter slammed into the ground on top of Anderson's remains, destroying them. Yumiko was enraged at the sight of such a desecration, causing her to draw her blade as she charged him. Not knowing the extent of his abilities, she was cut apart by his monofilament wires. Heinkel looked on in horror, seeing her long time friend and partner cut down. She fell to her knees in tears. "Come now, Walter. Was that really necessary?" Alucard asked, just as confused as anyone else.

"You should know why I've appeared just now."

"I feel something different about you. You wouldn't have turned against our master, would you?"

...

Seras picked up an MG42 from the floor, shouldered it and charged the Captain as she fired. He darted around and threw his trench coat at her, covering her. He drew his long barreled C96 and fired several shots into her. Luckily for her, the bullets were lead and steel instead of silver. She tossed the coat away and dropped the machine gun, only to see the Captain crouching and ready to strike. She used the mass from her severed arm to lunge out at him, the tendrils forming spikes. The Captain was using his mist shield, which prevented her from hitting him.

He then turned into a large wolf, striking at her with enough Force to toss her down the hallway. He then stomped on her, sending her through the floor and into a cargo Bay. He dropped through the hole in the floor, landing near her. "He's... Just too strong." Seras thought to herself.

"C'mon, Mon chere. Lying down on the job?" A familiar voice spoke from inside her.

"What? Pip?"

She started seeing visions of him inside her. "Glad you haven't forgotten me."

"I don't think I can take him."

"Not with that attitude. Get up and fight. I'm with you."

Seras managed to stand to face the Captain, who decided to throw a crate at her. She dodged it, but saw it break open. Inside was a wealth of cash, gold and silver coin, golden jewelry and various other treasures. Seras picked up what appeared to be a golden tooth. "Is this a tooth?"

"Yes. What you're seeing is their plunder from half a century ago. They raided entire countries, taking their wealth. Everything from gold to cash, even priceless art. The British even sent their crown jewels to the United States to keep them out of their hands." Pip told her as he noticed the Captain coming for her. "Now, time to fight. He's coming."

Seras casted her tendrils on the floor, surrounding him, followed by forcing them upward and making them impale him. "Gotcha!"

The Captain changed his form again, flowing away from her tendrils. He stood on the tip of them. "Heh, a wolf man with a penchant for the dramatic?" Pip spoke up.

The Captain jumped from his spot to land on the floor. He kicked a small object at seras, which she caught. "Is this... Is this a silver tooth?"

"It would appear so. Get in close."

They both charged each other, the Captain swinging to kick her, Seras catching his leg in her teeth. Pip appeared out of her side. "Years ago, you took this from the camps. Now, it's returned to bite you."

Pip thrusted the silver tooth into his heart, weakening him as he went to the floor. He finally smiled just before a blue flame engulfed his body. He would soon turn to dust. "He almost looked like a child at the end." Seras told Pip.

"Maybe in his mind. But c'mon, there's more work to be done."

Seras stopped and thought about something. "If you're inside me, then... When I'm close with Integra again..." She shuddered.

"What? I'm not allowed to witness that?"

"No! Those are my private moments with my girlfriend!"

"You should be able to suppress, if it's that important to you." He chuckled.

"But how will I concentrate on her?"

"You'll figure something out."

...

Seras managed to meet back up with the others, who were following the markings for "Hauptquartier" (headquarters). They had come to an intersection, Seras using her heightened senses to figure out which way to go, since some of the markings had been knocked off. Joe looked at his watch one more time, stopping at the intersection. "Y'all go on ahead. I've got a friend who just arrived. He'll help us out. He's another werewolf hunter."

"You'll wait here for them?" Blade asked, feeling who he was talking about approaching. "Oh, that's who. Yeah, let's go on ahead. They've got this."

Joe turned to see The Doctor and a squad sized force of werewolves behind him. "If I were you, I'd take his offer." Said the Doctor.

The others pushed on ahead, Joe standing there as he crossed his arms. "Am I to assume that you're in some way responsible for these creatures?"

"I suppose you could say that. It was very bold and noble of you to let the others go on ahead. You'll meet your doom here, American."

"Perhaps you should work on your hearing. You may speak with razor sharp intellect and silk smooth vocals, but you really need to listen better."

The Doctor chuckled. "What for? You're about to-"

The Doctor was interrupted by a silver 12 gauge slug flying from behind Joe, past The Doctor's head and hitting one of the werewolves, killing him on impact. "I do believe I just told the others that another werewolf hunter was here."

A man dressed in plaid, toting a shotgun and racking another round into the chamber, stepped forward from the shadows. "I knew that if you were calling for help, some serious shit was going down."

"Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Plaid Jeff. He's also a werewolf hunter, and your worst nightmare."

Plaid Jeff handed Joe an FN FAL rifle with bayonet and a chest rig with silver bullets in every magazine. "After this, how about a sip?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Buddy, after this, the United Kingdom is getting drank dry."

The Doctor looked on in shock as the two raised their weapons and opened fire on him and his werewolf bodyguards.

...

Integra heard the gunfire erupting behind them. "Good Lord, what happened?" She asked the others.

"It appears that the other Lycan hunter showed up, and the two of them are attempting to sweep and clear the remaining lycans." Seras answered.

"Sounds like it's such an easy time for them, they're laughing and talking about drinking liquor when this is over." Blade added.

"Do they have enough ammunition?" Seras pondered.

"They're Americans. They have enough ammunition." Integra answered.

"Are you sure? Joe ran out rather quickly, having to draw his pistol."

Blade raised his hand. "Ah, he was atop the Royal London Hospital with a mortar, but he later came down to street level. He used several magazines of ammunition from that gun to be able to rendezvous with you."

"Exactly. Did you happen to notice the fact that he had a machine gun, of all things? He was prepared to handle entire squadrons of combatants at a time. Especially if he was equipped with a mortar." Integra added.

"Well, his knife was silver, the bullets in his pistol were probably silver, he's got silver lined clothing, cologne made from holy water blessed by the Pope himself. Perhaps he WAS prepared to handle The Captain."

"They're both incredibly dangerous, especially to Lycans, it would seem. Let us leave them to their work." Integra continued, as she came upon the HQ. "I take it The Major is in here."

"You would be correct, Frauline. Come in and let us talk." He spoke as she stepped through the doorway.

Integra looked at the monitors in the room, recording and displaying the battle of London. One in particular caught her attention, which was the one that showed Alucard, as he battled Walter. Walter seemed to have been defeated, Alucard standing before him in the form of a young woman. "Is there any reason this particular fight is of interest to you?"

"I'm glad you asked, fraulein. Walter was one of our little projects. We offered him immortality by way of vampirism. I don't think he's handling the rapid transformation quite so well." He clicked a button on his remote, making the Alucard monitor expand to several, for a clearer picture.

"Wait, how is he alive? The sun is out." Seras asked. "Wait, how are these monitors even working? I thought the EMP would have knocked them out."

"Miss Victoria, I believe that is due to the fact that Miss Hellsing here released Alucard to full power. With his millions of familiars to constantly heal him, he can stay in the sunlight indefinitely. As for the equipment in here still functioning, this room has backup diesel generators and electromagnetic hardening. While the rest of the ship was indeed disabled by the nuclear mortar you fired, this room never even saw the lights flicker."

Seras saw what looked like streams of blood flowing up to Alucard. "What is that? Is he absorbing blood from the streets?"

"It would appear so. With the blood of all of the new people he's absorbing, he'll become even more powerful." Integra answered.

"Perhaps not. Warrant Officer Schrodinger has sacrificed himself for our cause. His blood will also be absorbed."

...

Alucard, in the form of a young woman, stood before a defeated Walter, getting stronger with every pint of blood he absorbed. Eventually, the blood from Schrodinger would mix with it, Alucard absorbing that as well. This started to have a curious effect, that as Schrodinger had the power of omnipresence of being everywhere and nowhere, the souls within Alucard started to blend together. They would become everyone and no one, everywhere and nowhere, every time and no time. This made Alucard unable to handle the existence and nonexistense of the souls and himself. He was essentially overpowered, starting to disintegrate and disappear.

...

"Master! What is happening?" Seras asked in concern.

"Seras, I don't know what is happening. It looks like he has taken too much." Integra answered as best she could.

"Yes, he has taken too much and not enough. Having absorbed the powers of Warrant Officer Schrodinger, he is aware of the millions of souls inside himself, at the same time, he is unable to understand their existence. He is disappearing, becoming an imaginary set of numbers. It appears that I have defeated the great vampire Alucard." The Major said as he took a bow. "Wait, weren't there three of you?"

"Yes..." Integra began, stopping to look around. "Where did he go?"

"Ah, it is of no consequence. His presence or absence will make no difference. I would like for you to be my slayer, if you are able. I refuse to fall to anyone but you, Miss Hellsing."

Blade reappeared behind Seras and whispered in her ear. She raised the Harkonnen and fired a depleted uranium round at the Major. It hit a sort of screen, but it was unable to do more than crack the glass. "Dammit. I thought that would work."

"I suppose the Doctor did too good a job in designing this shield. I would like very much for you to face me up close and personal."

Seras ripped open a floor panel and dropped below the deck they were on. What emerged first was an 88mm Flak gun. Her unnatural strength allowed her to lug the weapon up into the room. She then fired at the shield, the round going through it, hitting the Major, continuing through the airship. With the shield destroyed, Integra was able to walk up to the Major. She began walking, noticing as the smoke cleared, that The Major was a cyborg. "You could never defeat Alucard. He will not allow anyone but a man to defeat him, and you're no man, you're a monster."

"Come now, Fraulein. Let's have a war." The Major laughed as he drew his pistol.

He began firing his pistol, every shot missing its mark. Integra drew her own pistol and fired a single shot. The Major fired his final shot at the same time. His shot clipped her left eye while hers went into his forehead. The Major smiled, falling back. "I... I finally... Hit something." He proclaimed, just as the last of his life slipped away.

Just as Seras ran over to her, Integra fell to her knees. "Integra! Will you be okay?"

"He got my eye. But at least it's over. We should be leaving." Integra replied, just as the airship started falling apart.

They looked around, but couldn't find Blade. There was a message taped to the wall. 'I'll clear the way and make sure you can get out. -B' was written on it.

A series of rapid gunfire was heard in the hallways, indicating which way to go. They found hundreds of shell casings, along with the dissolving remains of werewolves. Fires started burning and portions of the ship started to collapse. They managed to escape, just as the airship finally collapsed under its own weight and from the damage it had sustained. The gas bag finally caught fire, its contents being hydrogen, it burned just like the Hindenburg.

One of the hydrogen tanks on board exploded from the heat, setting off a chain reaction of the other hydrogen tanks exploding. The couple took shelter in the remains of a shelled out building, as the sun was out and Seras likely wouldn't survive the day. Both of them exhausted from the ordeal, they snuggled close together. Not long after they fell asleep, Seras woke up to the smell of fresh blood and she felt wet. She looked down and saw a pool of blood between them. Fearing the worst, Seras started checking her vitals, which were faint but still there. She woke Integra.

"What... What is it? I'm awfully tired." She said weakly.

"Integra! You're wounded! We need to get you medical assistance!"

"But we can't. You'll die in the sunlight."

"I don't care! I'll not lose you after almost losing London." Seras replied, tears rolling down her cheek.

Integra pointed at a trench coat which was hung on the door of the building they were in. It appeared to be the coat that Blade was wearing. There was a first aid kit in a pocket. Seras began to patch up Integra, getting her ready to leave for help. She put on the coat, which was big enough to cover her while they looked. She picked up Integra and started running toward the hospital that wasn't too far from their position. British and American helicopters started pouring into the area, landing and searching for survivors. Seras sat Integra on a bench and signaled one of the helicopter down. They landed in the parking lot and immediately ran over to help Integra.

...

Army doctors were doing their best to help Integra. Seras paced back and forth in the hallway, frightened at the thought of what could happen. Joe and Plaid Jeff showed up at the hospital, from a combination of knife and gunshot wounds, which they had treated themselves for the most part. They had began their promised bout of drinking, which could have potentially interfered with their conditions.

One of the doctors came out and brought Seras into Integra's room. "We've done what we can. She may be in her last moments. She specifically asked to see you."

Seras stood by the bed and took her hand. "Seras, darling. It seems I'm not long for this world. Be a dear and turn me."

"Are you certain? You'll be like me forever."

"Seras, please. If I must be alive forever, I'd like for my future wife to be the one who turned me."

"You'll outlive your friends, you'll only-" Seras began, but stopped when she realized what Integra said. "Future wife? I'm... I don't know what to say."

Integra pulled a silver ring from her belongings on the table next to her bed. "Say yes. Let our 'til death do we part' be many lifetimes away."

Seras was stunned, but knew what she wanted to do. Since her left arm was a writhing mass of unknown material, she slipped the ring on her right ring finger. "Yes. I'd like nothing more than to be Mrs Seras Hellsing."

"I already feel better. But, if you could maybe turn me before" Integra began, but stopped when she coughed up blood. "You get the idea."

"I want to stay by your side forever."

Seras leaned down and gently bit her neck and sucked only enough blood to be certain she would turn, but not enough to kill her from blood loss. Integra put her hand on her neck. "That stung a bit."

"Sorry, you're my first." Seras told her, stopping again when she realized what she said. "I mean, you're the first person I've turned. I mean- you're... I've never..."

Integra interrupted her with a kiss. "I know. So am I."

...

When Integra was finally discharged from the hospital at night, she was back to her old self. They hitched a ride back to Hellsing Manor, which was relatively intact, considering the recent battle. They retired to their room and went straight to bed. Seras hugged Integra tightly, gently licking her neck where she was bitten. Integra moved her so she was on top. She took Seras by the right hand and kissed her hand. Seras looked closer at the ring, realizing it was silver. "Why hasn't this burned me?"

"I asked father Anderson awhile back to forge an engagement ring for me. He was surprisingly eager to do it."

"Did you know it would be silver?"

"Not at first. He said that he made it so that only true love would be able to wear it, that if it weren't meant to be, your body would reject it. The rejection would likely have caused you enough pain to be distracted long enough that you wouldn't have been able to turn me."

Seras rested her head between Integra's breasts. "I could've told you that. Of course, I love you."

"I know. The fact that we're laying here in bed, both alive, tells me that. Perhaps Anderson knew that there was purity and love in your heart. Perhaps he blessed it just so it wouldn't hurt you."

Seras moved so she was still on Integra's chest, but she was looking up to her face. "No matter what, we're still here."

Seras moved up and laid on Integra. They then shared a loving kiss.

...


End file.
